


Scarf Kisses

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Scarves, Snow, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow planet, scarves, and surprise kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set awkward title naming to lethal force, captain.   
> I smooshed some cute prompts together because I was feeling bad.

“What?”

“Nothing,” the Doctor said, frowning. “It’s just that that scarf looks remarkably familiar.”

Fitz shrugged and wrapped another loop around his neck. “It’s yours, I think. Found it in the wardrobe room. Who else would have a twenty-foot-long scarf, anyway?”

“That’s true.” The Doctor mused thoughtfully before turning to Anji, who was curled up on the couch with a book. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” She shot him a withering look.

“I’m sure. I’ve never been fond of the cold in the first place, and you went and landed us on a snow planet!” The Doctor looked crestfallen and she immediately backtracked. “Not that it’s bad, it’s just not my thing, you know? You two have fun exploring.”

“We will,” the Doctor beamed back, grabbing Fitz’s hand and dragging him over to the doors.

“Try not to get yourselves killed, will you?” Anji called after them as they left.

The cold slapped Fitz in the face the minute they stepped outside and he gasped, forgetting how to breathe for a few seconds. “Doctor, it’s a hell of a lot colder than what the TARDIS said it was!” He shivered, hunkering further into the scarf. The Doctor frowned and rapped on the TARDIS with his knuckles. Fitz noticed that he seemed completely unfazed. His breath wasn’t even fogging up.

“That’s odd. Were you lying to me, old girl?” The TARDIS rumbled in reply and the Doctor turned to Fitz, shrugging. “Is it too cold for you?” He had a worried look on his face, as if he was genuinely concerned Fitz would die of hypothermia right there and then. Fitz shook his head.

“Nah, it’s fine.” He leveled a glance at the Doctor. “Just remember I’m only out here ‘cause you asked.”

“Why did you come if you didn’t want to, then?” The Doctor looked puzzled. “You could’ve stayed inside with Anji.”

“Well-“ Fitz broke off awkwardly, suddenly self-conscious. “Never mind. Let’s go take a look at that tree, yeah?” He made to walk away, but the Doctor grabbed the end of the trailing scarf and pulled him back.

“No, what is it?”

“It’s just…” God, this was embarrassing. “I can’t bloody say no to you, ok?” He muttered, feeling a flush creep up his face. The Doctor was staring at him and Fitz suddenly felt the urge to run back inside the TARDIS. “Besides, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?” He added lamely.

The Doctor was still staring. Fitz was starting to regret even saying anything in the first place. He started to mumble an apology but was interrupted by the Doctor suddenly tugging on the scarf, forcing him to bend down, and kissing him lightly on the mouth.

Fitz blinked, feeling himself blush furiously. “Are you still cold?” The Doctor asked teasingly. Fitz goggled down at him.

“Um.” He swallowed, more than a little flustered. “Not as much.”

“Good.” The Doctor smiled, pulling him back down and kissing him again, this time on the nose. “We can go look at that tree now.” He set off across the snowy landscape, dragging a dazed Fitz behind him by the hand.

Fitz thought he might like this planet after all.


End file.
